1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to modules, and, in particular, to 3/2 normally closed modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a module configured to selectively control fluid flow from a first port to a second port, as seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,145 to Fong et al (“Fong”). Fong discloses an armature in combination with a valve seat to implement this fluid control. However, a problem generally encountered in the module field involves providing a module with a magnetic package strong enough to overcome the spring load required to maintain a tight seal. Such magnetic packages often impose both size and cost constraints which limit their use. Large magnetic packages also inflict significant mechanical stresses on a module that affect the module's long term performance. Another problem generally encountered in the module field involves providing a module where the component used to seal a valve, such as a poppet, is accurately machined to provide a tight seal. To accurately machine such a component is expensive, and the resulting component often does not provide a tight seal. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing a module that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the above-mentioned shortcomings.